Tiempo
by A Dalton's Warbler
Summary: Ni siquiera sabe por qué no lo creyó. Su padre era una persona horrible, por Dios. ¿En serio pensó que iba a perdonarle la vida a él cuando había eliminado a todos los demás que notaron lo que hacía? Se siente idiota al tener que contestar 'sí'.


**Título: **Tiempo  
**Fandom: **Glee  
**Personajes:** Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel  
**Parejas:** Klaine.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **Y lo peor de todo no es que hablaba en serio, sino que lo notó demasiado tarde.  
**Extensión: **1051 palabras  
**Advertencias: **La colocaría, pero eso sería un spoiler (?) y dañaría todo lo demás. Bueno, no del todo, pero seh.  
**Notas:** Esto salió tanto del prompt #15 de **glee-esp **como de un concurso de Universo FanFics '_'Y eso es todo cuanto se puede decir, por que a la de 1, 2 y 3 todo habrá terminado o quizás comience de nuevo. Se trata de hacer un pequeño relato con la cuenta atrás "1, 2 y 3" aplicable a cualquier situación.'' _Y los que vieron In Time (o vieron el trailer, como yo) podrán captar esto (?).

* * *

Nunca pensó que hablara en serio.

Sí, se lo había advertido repetidas veces y sí, se veía furioso cada vez que lo hacía, pero nunca, nunca pensó que hablara en serio.

No creyó que hablara en serio.

Y ni siquiera sabe por qué no lo creyó. Su padre era una persona horrible, por Dios. ¿En serio pensó que iba a perdonarle la vida a él cuando había eliminado a todos los demás que notaron lo que hacía? Se siente idiota al tener que contestar ''sí''.

Y lo peor de todo no es que hablaba en serio, sino que lo notó demasiado tarde.

**03:15:59**

Tres horas, quince minutos y cincuentainueve segundos. Eso era todo lo que le quedaba.

Tres horas, quince minutos y cincuentainueve segundos antes de que el reloj digital en su antebrazo llegara a cero y todo terminara.

Se había despertado como cualquier otro día, porque se suponía que era un día cualquiera, para toparse con ese número. Y fue tanta la extrañeza que por un momento pensó que se lo había imaginado, porque se suponía que tenía años en tiempo, casi cincuenta años según recuerda. Pero no, el número estaba ahí.

Y eso no era todo, alguien se había llevado todas las cápsulas de tiempo que tenía guardadas desde la primera vez que su padre había perdido la cabeza y lo había amenazado con cortarle el tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando el terror empezó a apoderarse de él porque se dio cuenta de que todo eso iba muy en serio y que en realidad querían callarlo con la muerte.

**02:55:34**

Veinte minutos menos.

Corre lo más rápido que puede y golpea a varias personas a su paso y quiere detenerse y disculparse, pero no tiene tiempo. Porque la cuenta regresiva va demasiado rápido y tiene que llegar antes de que se acabe.

Tiene que ver a Kurt antes de morir. Tiene que verlo porque quiere y porque de verdad tieneque hacerlo. Porque sabe que luego de su muerte va la de Kurt y tiene que avisarle.

Pero está tan lejos.

Porque el chico vive en la zona pobre (y es una de las razones por las cuales su padre hizo lo que hizo, "los pobres no deben cruzar" –además de que fue Kurt quien le reveló la verdad que se vivía en esa zona y que su padre tiene más culpa que nadie–) así que tiene que atravesar la frontera para entonces llegar a Kurt. Y la frontera suena tan lejos.

Aun así no se detiene, no se detiene porque hacerlo sería perder tiempo, perder vida y no piensa desperdiciar ni un solo segundo. No puede desperdiciar ni un solo segundo.

Veinticinco minutos después logra llegar a la frontera, y atraviesa su zona lo más rápido que puede, porque siente que va atrasado, demasiado atrasado. Y tiene miedo de no llegar a tiempo.

Solo le queda un poco y llegará. Un poco.

Y de repente un pitido lo deja petrificado.

**00:30:32**

Dos horas para entrar.

Alguien ha aumentado la tarifa y la idea de que haya sido su padre danza en la parte trasera de su mente (y quiere alejarla porque realmente eso ya es demasiado, pero no puede).

Acaba de perder dos horas simplemente por cruzar una puerta y ni siquiera tiene tiempo de enojarse o asustarse porque ahora sí va tarde y tiene que correr, correr, correr.

Así que simplemente continua su camino sin mirar atrás. Porque tiene que encontrar a Kurt, porque no puede morir sin verlo una última vez, no puede.

**00:10:56**

Diez minutos y cincuentaiséis segundos es todo lo que falta y aun no encuentra a Kurt.

Tal vez sea por la desesperación o que hay personas por todas partes, pero no logra hallarlo.

Recuerda lo que le contó, que Puck y algunos chicos intentarían destruir el sistema de tiempo, robar cápsulas y repartirlas en la zona.

Y tiene miedo de que hayan arrestado a Kurt, porque su padre ya sabe todo y solo tiene que enviar a algunos policías y todo habrá acabado.

Corre aun más rápido y el corazón le martillea en el pecho. Corre aun más rápido y las piernas ya le duelen y siente que la cabeza le palpita a cada minuto menos, pero sigue corriendo porque, realmente, ya no tiene nada que perder.

**00:00:50**

Cincuenta segundos y al fin lo encuentra cuando cruza la calle que lo lleva al centro de la zona le ve entrando a la casa de Rachel.

Le faltan cincuenta segundos así que grita y se apresura aun más, si es que es posible.

—¡Kurt! ¡Kurt!—los gritos se escuchan desesperados, apurados, pero a Blaine no le importa porque todo está acabando y Kurt está allí.

—¿Blaine? ¡Blaine!—de un momento a otro Kurt corre hacia él también y tiene una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y a Blaine le encantaría saber qué sucedió para tanta felicidad, pero sabe que su reloj llegaría a cero antes de que logre escuchar la respuesta.

**00:00:05**

Cinco segundos.

Sabe que no va a llegar, así que solo corre y se concentra en capturar el momento, porque Kurt está feliz y corre también, con los brazos extendidos y una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Blaine sabe que no podría imaginar un mejor escenario para ver antes de morir.

Quiere gritar algo, pero no puede. Y su cabeza se llena de miles te amo, te amo, te amo que nunca podrán ser dichos, pero no por eso dejan de estar ahí.

Cinco segundos y Blaine está listo para que su corazón se detenga. Cinco segundos y se permite sonreír, porque Kurt está ahí, sano y salvo y sabe que entenderá todo lo que sucede sin que él tenga que explicarlo. Cinco segundos y de pronto todo lo que haga su padre no le importa porque, de alguna manera, siente que Puck logró robar el banco de tiempo y que la zona pobre no va a consumirse como todos pensaban (y muchos esperaban).

Cinco segundos. Los cinco segundos más largos de su existencia.

Están tan cerca, así que Blaine extiende los brazos y sonríe, aunque sabe que morirá antes de poder abrazarlo. Extiende los brazos y cierra los ojos y ni siquiera se preocupa por contar hacia atrás porque el reloj lo hará por él.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...

**00:00:00**


End file.
